Queen Hedrian
is the queen of the Vader Clan, ruling over their battle against the Denziman. After the fall of her group, she is later found and forced to become a servant working for the Machine Empire Black Magma against Sun Vulcan. Biography With Vader Clan Queen Hedrian is the queen of the Vader Clan, ruling the group from her throne within her Vader Castle that emerges from the Vader Dimension, which exists beyond the reach of our own. Hedrian has a peculiar stance in regards to beauty: she admires beautiful things, but believes herself and her group as the only ones who deserve to have such things, from actual beautiful objects within her castle to things such as physical beauty or just having perfect teeth. Whenever she sees another civilization that possesses beauty, she becomes intent on destroying it, trying to reduce them into a state of embracing the gross and disgusting so she can remain the only beauty in the entire universe. She is willing to do anything to that end, from murdering beautiful people to creating schemes that allow for beauty to be replaced by the disgusting and repulsive. She primarily does this through her minions in the Vader Clan and the Vader Monsters. Hedrian respects and cares about her Vader Monsters, to the point that if one dies, she keeps their head so she can mourn their loss. Hedrian and her forces were active as far back as three-thousand years, when she discovered the beautiful world of Denzi and immediately became repulsed by it. Sending down the Vader Monster known as Umitsular, she corroded the world, destroying its beauty and its infrastructure, ultimately leading to its collapse. While Hedrian witnessed this great, advanced world fall to her destructive ways, the people of Denzi prepared multiple measures to face her even if they were not going to survive the Vader invasion. Building a giant robot and a massive fortress protected by a robot dog to run and watch over their technology, the Denzi used the last of their advanced technology to send their progress to another world before their planet finally was completely destroyed; all lifeforms dead and the world completely uninhabitable. Luckily, a small caravan of Denzi lead by their ruler, Princess Denzi, were off planet when Hedrian attacked the world and followed the technology to the planet where the fortress ultimately ended up: Earth. With the Vader no longer in pursuit, Princess Denzi leaves several members of her caravan on the planet to protect the fortress, the technology and the robot dog in case Hedrian gets wind of the world being where it ended up; the caravan would ultimately blend in with the planet's population, their powers remaining to protect this until the day Hedrian finally discovers their whereabouts. Three-thousand years after Denzi's fall, Hedrian finally reaches Earth. However with her arrival, the technology within the fortress Denzi Land activates with its guardian, Denzi Dog IC, awakening to find those to use the advanced, ancient tech to fight her. Finding five appropriate youths, the Denziman are formed and begin to fight back against Hedrian and her Vader forces, making her all the more frustrated, in seeing the ancient race from the past coming back to haunt her. Despite using multiple methods, from Vader Monsters to her own black magic, Hedrian has a hard time dealing with the Denziman, coming to have headaches and sleepless nights where she worried about them coming to get her. Yet even with the Denziman's continued success against Hedrian and her forces, an even greater, more unpredictable force would ultimately arrive to bring about her end: the wandering barbarian known as Demon King Banriki. When he arrives on Earth, he not only attacks the Denziman but deliberately invades Vader Castle and starts causing a ruckus, eating the Vader Monster eggs and becoming a nuisance to the interdimensional invaders. Ultimately both sides decide to ally with each other under the common threat of the Denziman, but Banriki would mostly lay about causing trouble, watching over Hedrian's schemes and laughing at the Vader's failures. Ultimately, Banriki rebels against the Vader forces and takes over as the new leader of the Vader Clan, but Hedrian immediately gets to work removing him, having two Vader Monsters save her and her servants to retake the castle, then "executing" Banriki by turning him into a life-like mannequin to be used for holding candles. But even though Hedrian appeared to finally retake control, Banriki's final plan was already set in motion, as one of her Vader Monster eggs reveals itself to be his ultimate weapon: the will-power manipulating Banriki Monster. Using the help of the lazy but powerful creature, Demon King Banriki once again retakes Vader Castle with greater force than before. The humiliation is made worse as Hedrian is forced to watch her loyal subjects go to their death under the control of the barbarian: her beloved General Hedrer decides to die in battle against the Denziman to free himself from Banriki's rule, while Keller is killed protecting the queen. Ultimately Mirror becomes the final means of her salvation, spying on Banriki to find out the Banriki Monster's weak point, which she reveals to IC and the Denziman. As the Banriki Monster finally falls, Mirror likewise is killed protecting Hedrian but blinding him to the point that the Denziman finally can finish him off. In the end, with her people dead and nothing left to fight the heroes with, Hedrian escapes from Vader Castle, giving a final message to the Denziman as she leaves that regardless of working together to stop Demon King Banriki, their battle isn't over and that she will return someday to defeat them as the castle explodes and the Vader Clan reaches its end. With Black Magma Some time after abandoning Vader Castle, Hedrian ultimately became frozen in ice and drifted towards the North Pole, where her body was discovered by Führer Hell Saturn of the Machine Empire Black Magma. Knowing of her and having problems dealing with Sun Vulcan, a Sentai squad created in association with the Guardians of World Peace, who had tried to discover his actions in the past, he created a mechanical heart and uses it to revive Hedrian in order to assist his organization. Though initially confused about why she had returned, Hell Saturn gives Hedrian the position of assisting Black Magma by allowing her to perform magic and sacrifices to appease his great leader, the Black Sun God, which she gratefully accepts. However, Hedrian quickly started to take over day-to-day commands within Black Magma and reshape the organization in her own image. She started to guide the development of the Monger creations of the group while at the same time becoming obsessed in doing things that she wanted on a whim against her leader's will, including stealing jewelry or the latest fashion for herself so no one else would have it. When the leader of Hell Saturn's Zero Girls was killed in a Sun Vulcan attack, she quickly summoned Amazon Killer, one of her own contacts within the galaxy, to become the new leader of his female warrior corp in her place, further shaping Black Magma to her own desires. Hedrian's control of Black Magma tightened to a point that even Hell Saturn complained that she was having a greater influence on what the organization did than he did, but was forced to merely put up with it due to her power. During one particular incident, Queen Hedrian nearly became overwhelmed and sickened due to the awakening of a supremely powerful descendant of planet Denzi. This descendant, Himiko Kitazawa, possessed a massive power that even she couldn't control, forcing her to abandon her previous life and hold up as a nun in a convent. In order to find her and eliminate the pain, she first attempted to kill active ESPers before deciding to round up and gas all ESPers in Japan, including Himiko's sister Kamiko. With no other choice, Himiko came to their aid, fighting Hedrian directly in a massive battle of magic vs. psychic ability before her powers shorted out, nearly allowing Hedrian to kill her before Sun Vulcan saved her life and forced Hedrian to retreat, her headaches and pain likewise gone due to the calming of Himiko's ability. After the arrival of Inazuma Ginga in pursuit of his former partner Amazon Killer, she began a multi-tiered operation to use both the outlaw and Hell Saturn to turn them against each other, using her subordinate to feed support to Inazuma Ginga while shooting predictions to Hell Saturn that "one of his own will take him down". Ultimately the Black Magma leader and the space pirate turned against one another, with Inazuma Ginga killing Hell Saturn and thus ending his reign. With his death, Queen Hedrian was quickly elected to be Black Magma's new leader, returning her to a position of supreme power once again. Yet regardless of Hedrian finally becoming a queen once again, her actions were not without consequence. Inazuma Ginga began to plot to take advantage of the planet's resources, primarily Sun Vulcan Robo, in hopes of conquering Earth for himself. Further, Hell Saturn was not quite dead, with his ghost "brought back" into a physical form by Black Magma's true leader, The Omnipotent God, to haunt her for what she had done. Both Hell Saturn and the Omnipotent God plotted against Hedrian and preventing her from having success, giving her sleepless nights, even sabotaging a Monger creation in hopes of proving that she wasn't able to get away with what she had done. However, the Omnipotent God's greatest act in trying to bring in Hedrian was the manipulation of the robotic heart Hell Saturn gave her prior, making it start to rust, which would kill her. Feeling the pressure to prove herself to the Omnipotent God while defying its decision to punish her for her actions, the witch began to use her Vader magic once again to summon Misa Arashiyama to Iron Claw Castle, under the pretenses of making her a ritual sacrifice to appease the god. However, just as Hedrian prepared to strike a dagger into Misa's heart, her mechanical heart finally gave out, and she stumbled to her throne before dying for good. Queen Hedrian appears one final time as a ghost within the Omnipotent God's chamber as it torments Sun Vulcan to surrender; she vanishes into oblivion after the master that "revived" her is killed. Abilities Queen Hedrian is a powerful user and manipulator of magic, using the power she possesses to attack her enemies. During Denziman, her main abilities generally involve using magic on the sidelines to assist in whatever she wishes to accomplish, including drawing out certain Vader Monsters when required to or to use it in coordination with the abilities of another to enhance their power. By the time of Sun Vulcan, her powers are more pro-active, showing her as a capable fighter when pushed to do so and with the ability to force people to come to her and do as she commands, as she does to Misa Arashiyama during her final gambit against the will of the Omnipotent God. Turboranger clipshow Queen Hedrian appears in the clips from Denshi Sentai Denziman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Queen Hedrian is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Monsters *Shabonlar (2) (First Vader Monster, and by extension First Monster Overall) *Chikagerilar (3) *Rupankamelar (4) *Higekitakolar (6) *Umitsular (7) *Deadbolar (17) *Hamigakilar (24) *Saxophonelar (33) *Akumalar (39) *Ninpolar (42) *Sakkalar (48) (Final Vader Monster) *Devil Monger (5) (First Monger) *Machine Monger (6) *Baseball Monger (7) *Diamond Monger (12) *Time Monger (15) *Vaulting Box Monger (16) *Gas Monger (17) *Hungry Monger (26) *Crystal Monger (28) *Rose Monger (Red Rose Fencer) (29) *Crab Monger (33) *Curse Monger (34) *Satan Monger (36 & 37) *Centipede Monger (39) *Dragon Monger (42) *Mummy Monger (48) (Final Monger, and by extension Final Monster Overall) Akibaranger In the ending narration of episode 5 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Hiroyo Hakase says that for her, Queen Hedrian is the strongest female villain in the history of Super Sentai. Hedrian's return is mentioned in episode 3 of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu, where the chronicle is used as a cover story Tsu Shogun invented for ©Na to explain her return. .]] When ©Na replaces the ''Super Sentai Series with her own Super ©Na Series, she takes Hedrian's place in Extra Dimensional Queen ©Na vs. the Denshi Sentai. Notes *Machiko Soga, would later play Witch Bandora in Zyuranger, Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel in Magiranger. *Despite the death of Machiko Soga, there were plans for Queen Hedrian to feature as part of Dai-Zangyack in the 2012 film Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen.Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Pamphlet Interview *Hedrian is the only major character to appear in two seasons. *Although Marvel Comics did not have as direct an influence on Denziman as they did on previous season Battle Fever J, they did have an influence in Queen Hedrian, with her color schemes and design based on Hela, a goddess villainess of Marvel hero Thor. *There was also a Queen Hedrian in Red Sonja. Conception * was designed by character designer Ryuu Noguchi. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai }} Category:Sentai Villains Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Vader Clan Category:Machine Empire Black Magma